


To Serve

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: rafflesweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Schoolboy Bunny is eager to impress Raffles.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	To Serve

Young Harry Manders stood up straight and eager in Raffles’ room, waiting for the older boy to arrive at the end of the long day of lessons. He could hear Raffles whistling a merry tune as he entered. His voice was like an angel, so in tune and melodic, it was as though a nightingale had flown through the window and landed on his shoulder.

“Good evening, Raffles,” Bunny said, almost whispering, too afraid to raise his voice. He had admired Raffles since he’d arrived at the school and could hardly believe he now had the honour to be his fag. Unfortunately Raffles barely noticed him and walked instead toward the window.

Bunny followed, standing directly behind him and letting out a discreet cough so as not to startle him.

Suddenly noticing Bunny was in the room, Raffles looked at him. “Who are you?”

“We met yesterday, Raffles. I’m Manders, your fag, remember?”

“Ah yes of course.” He handed Bunny his jacket to hang up and then threw himself dramatically upon the chair. “Blasted long day. Did you have a tiring day, Manders?”

“I did a bit.”

Raffles sat up and glanced him over. He threw off his shoes into a pile on the floor to which obedient Bunny immediately scooped into his arms. 

“You’re very well trained, I must say,” said Raffles with a chuckle.

“Thank you.”

Looking at his fag, Raffles scratched his chin. “Were you this short yesterday?”

Bunny stood on his tiptoes. He couldn’t bear to think he didn’t measure up. He felt disappointed and lowered his head. “Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“Never mind, you’ll grow.” He beckoned Bunny over and then leaned in close. “Ah yes, I remember you now, distinctive freckles.” He tapped Bunny’s nose with his finger. “Like a little deer, all innocent and lost.”

Bunny wasn’t sure he liked Raffles thinking of him as a cute little animal. He wanted to be seen as strong and brave and powerful like a ferocious lion or a snapping crocodile or one of those sharks that terrorised the seas. Well maybe not quite so barbaric— but stronger than a deer— able to take care of himself. He already had the nickname Bunny. Would he always be seen as a small innocent creature?

“I’m a big enthusiast of cricket,” Bunny squeaked, hoping to change the subject and impress the fine cricketer who sat before him, looking so handsome, so grown up and manly.

At first Raffles didn’t hear this so Bunny had to repeat himself three times, raising his voice slightly higher on each occasion.

“Are you indeed? Are you the chap that sits on the grass scribbling in that notebook?”

Bunny blushed and nodded. “I’m no good myself, absolute duffer at cricket. I just like to write about it. I know all your scores by heart!”

“Very commendable, dear boy.” He lit a cigarette and then offered one to Bunny. “You smoke?”

“If you’d like me to, Raffles.”

He laughed. “You must do what you like, little one. Perhaps though maybe you are a little young.”

“I’m not. Pass one over.” Bunny placed the items, still in his arms, carefully onto the settee and then snatched one of the cigarettes and waited for a light. When Raffles struck a match and lit it for him, Bunny took a long drag and then coughed. He then went for another puff immediately.

“Steady on, Manders, I’m not sure you can take it.”

“Oh, I can take anything!”

“Can you indeed?” Raffles’ eyebrows rose upwards. “How are you at helping a fellow out of a window?”

“Out a window, Raffles?”

“Should the occasion arise, I need a valiant and loyal boy to assist me in climbing in, and indeed out, of a window.”

Bunny nodded. “I can do that! You can count on me. I can help you with anything!”

“You’re an eager sort, aren’t you?” He ruffled Bunny’s hair. “You shall do nicely.”

As Bunny cleared away the boots, ready for polishing, Raffles grabbed his arm gently. “Manders, be honest, what do you think of my moustache?”

“Your moustache, Raffles?”

“Yes, does it suit me?”

With a closer inspection, Bunny narrowed his eyes. “It’s rather…wispy.”

“Darn thing hasn’t grown in yet. Do you think it’ll suit me when it’s a bit fuller?”

“Oh yes, you could suit anything!”

“I’ve hit the jackpot with you, Manders, first you fetch and carry and now you compliment me like a pro! If I can convince you to do my verses then it’ll be three for three.”

“I’m good at verses.”

“By Jove, what a little angel you are.”

Bunny smiled and then picked up Raffles’ jacket to hang on the peg but before he got there, Raffles got up and stopped him, taking the jacket from his grasp. 

“It’s getting too small for me, that old thing. Why don’t you wear it?”

“Me? Wear your blazer?”

Raffles placed the blazer over Bunny’s shoulders. “You’ll grow into it one day, until then it’ll keep you warm and dry.”

With a happy sigh, Bunny wrapped himself cosily in the material. It smelt of Raffles, all fresh of the outdoors but masculine and sweaty from all the sport. He didn’t care. He’d never take it off. He’d never wash it or lose it or let any harm come to the very first gift Raffles had bestowed upon him.


End file.
